Anna is my fiancee
by nachieXshin
Summary: A man suddenly confesses his feelings to Anna. Upon hearing this, she had no reaction. But how will Yoh react to this man, his rival when he does everything to make Anna fall for him?  Note: Shaman King isn't mine.
1. The stranger

_This happened when Goldva announced that the Shaman fight will be temporarily postponed saying it is the will of the great spirits._

"Hmm..", said Tamao while walking on her way home with her forefinger on her chin and head lifted a bit. She's thinking of a meal to prepare for dinner for Yoh, Anna and the rest. Her moment of thinking was suddenly stopped when a man bumped into her and she fell on the ground. The groceries she bought were scattered to the ground because of the fall.

"Hey! Look at where you're walking at!", said the stranger who's not in a good mood.

She stood up quickly and bowed her head as she apologized. "I'm very sorry. It's careless of me.", replied Tamao. She picked up the groceries and the man didn't even help her. The stranger crossed his arms and said "Yeah, it really is careless of you, idiot" in a quite angry manner. Tamao apologized again and felt so down as she was picking the grocery items scattered on the ground.

Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard by the two. "You sure think so high of yourself". The way it was said is a little harsh and cold.

"Anna-sama!", Tamao said.

"It's not just Tamao who's at fault. You are also at fault here.", Anna said. "If you were looking at where you're walking at, you couldn't have bumped her", she added.

The man's eyes are widened and a little blush was seen on his face.

Anna helped Tamao stand up. "Thank you, Anna-sama", said Tamao.

"You shouldn't let that idiot talk to you like that Tamao." Anna replied.

"But.."

"Enough of this. Let's head back home.", said Anna in a quite cold manner.

"Okay", said Tamao with a little smile as she followed Anna.

The stranger suddenly spoke and the two girls stopped. Tamao looked back at the stranger but not Anna.

"Anna is your name. Am I right?", the stranger said.

Anna now turned his back and faced the stranger. She faced the stranger slowly as the wind blows her short blond hair. "Right. What of it?", said Anna in the usual cold manner. The stranger blushed again. But this time, the blush on his face is greater. The way her hair was blew by the wind and her cold and proud attitude. He found it cool. And at the same time, cute.

"I'm sorry for what happed to your friend. It's true that I'm a little out of my mind due to some reasons and I'm not really in a good mood earlier. So, sorry"

Anna gave a cold reply. "It's to her to whom you should apologize", she said while turning her head to Tamao.

"Eh?", said Tamao who's feeling shy again.

"Right.", he said with a little grin. "You're Tamao, right?", he added.

"Yes.", she said with a nod.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Can you just forget it happened? Please don't mind what I said. I didn't really mean it."

"It's—it's okay.", said the stammering Tamao. Then, she gave a smile.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yahiro. Nice meeting you"

"Hai!" Tamao suddenly blurted out, feeling so shy as usual. "Nice meeting you too." The conversation was interrupted when Anna spoke.

"Let's go home, Tamao. Who knows what will happen to the inn if we'll left those guys there a little longer.", said Anna in a usual cold and bossy manner. Then turned her back again and continued walking.

"Yes, Anna-sama." Tamao then bowed to Yahiro and turned her back as she followed Anna.

"Wait.", said the guy they just met.

"What is it?", Anna said in an irritated manner. "If you have something to say, say it. We're in a hurry"

"Anna-san, please go out with me.", Yahiro said loudly with a big blush on his face.

Anna had no reaction to what he said while Tamao was so surprised with what the guy said.

"I don't know how to explain this, but I think.. I think.. I'm inlove with you. So please go out with me"

The guy blushed again and his head is bowed, so embarrassed about the confession he just made.

"Love at first sight?", Tamao said in her mind.


	2. Meet the rival I

"I don't want to.", said Anna coldly. "Let's go Tamao."

"Hai.." The two continued walking.

"Wait.." said Yahiro. "Why? Are you already going out with someone? You didn't like me? Please atleast tell me why."

"Why do I have to tell you?" is Anna's reply. "Just ignore him Tamao. We've been interrupted and delayed enough."

"But Anna-sama.." Tamao just followed Anna.

"Do you think I would simply give up just because you told me so?", said Yahiro. "I think it's too early to judge me Anna-san. You've just met me, right? Please tell me where you are staying. I'll pay you a visit so we can get to know each other better."

"I said I don't want to go out with you!", said Anna who's now so annoyed that she summoned Kouki to hit Yahiro. "Quit it. It's useless. My mind won't change no matter what you do." Yahiro is now almost unconscious. He has a bump in his head because of Kouki's hit.

"Anna-sama, are we just going to leave Yahiro-san like that?", said Tamao with a little panic.

"That won't kill him. I just knocked him unconscious. That's all.", replied Anna.

Tamao looked at the two. She doesn't know what to do. She just followed Anna as she walk.

Anna and Tamao reached home and saw Yoh lying on the ground, crying a waterfall. He can't feel his legs anymore for doing the training for the day given by Anna. It was squatting with three jars full of water for three hours.

"Yoh-sama..", said Tamao who got worried despite seeing this almost everyday.

"You didn't slack off while I'm not around, didn't you?", said Anna

"No. I didn't", said Yoh who's so exhausted from the training.

"Is that true?", she asked looking at Faust. Faust sweatdropped and looked at Yoh.

Yoh looked at Faust looking so pathetic seeming to tell "Please don't say something stupid" in his mind. Faust understood what the look meant.

"Yoh –kun did well. He didn't try to slack off or something", said Faust.

"I see.", said Anna.

"I'm so tired and hungry. Please make our dinner the soonest", said Yoh.

Suddenly, a voice broke the conversation saying "So this is where you live Anna-san. I finally knew it.".

"Yahiro-san!", said Tamao.

"Geez.", said Anna. "This annoying idiot again.". Anna rolled her eyes and went inside the inn.

"Yahiro-san? Who is he, Tamao?", asked Yoh who's curious who the guy is.

"Uhmm.. Yoh-sama.. Yahiro-san is..". Tamao is hesistating if he'll say that the guy is a guy who just confessed his love to Anna.

"a friend you met on the way, right?", suddenly interrupted Yoh.

"uhmm.. something like that.", replied Tamao.

Yoh looked at the guy. "Yo! I'm Yoh. Asakura Yoh.". Yahiro looked at him too. "I'm Yahiro. Nice to meet you."

"It's getting dark. You can stay here for tonight if you like", said Yoh with a grin to his newly met "friend".

"Really? Then, I would like to.", said Yahiro with excitement thinking that he'll be seeing Anna, eat dinner with her and know Anna better.

"Oh my! Why did Yoh-sama say that?", said Tamao in her mind sweatdropping, her jaw dropped and her eyes all white. So shocked was she knowing Yahiro's feeling towards Anna.

* * *

**how will Anna react with Yahiro staying at the inn?**

**to be updated as soon as I find free time.**

**Please R&R. Thanks for the reviews. :)  
**


	3. Meet the rival II

Yoh's friends just went back to the inn from their training. Horo Horo ran 10 laps because of Pirika and the rest, Ren, Chocolove, Bokuto no Ryu and Manta trained by fighting each other. Manta went with them to record the battle of the three on his laptop.

"Welcome back.", greeted Faust. "Dinner is almost ready"

"That's good news.", replied Horo Horo. "I'm starving to death and I'm really exhausted."

"But Onii-chan (brother), the time you finished your run became longer. So tomorrow, I'll add another kilometer.", said Pirika.

"Hmm. As expected in a weak idiot.", said Ren with eyes closed.

"What did you say, you spike-head?", replied Horo Horo

"I said as expected in a weak idiot. Didn't you hear it? You're not only an idiot. Your ears are being weak as well."

Horo Horo is so angry and Ren is so annoyed. They did their oversouls ready to fight as usual.

"Shut up!", interrupted Anna who just went out of the room where she watches TV always. "You're so loud and annoying!".

The two cancelled their oversouls. Then Ren's eyes was suddenly diverted to the man he never saw before. "A visitor?", he asked.

"Why is that man still here?", asked the annoyed Anna.

"uhmmm.. Anna.. I invited him. He'll be staying here tonight.", said Yoh who's very nervous and sweatdropping thinking of what will Anna say. And if he'll be punished for making a decision without Anna.

"Geez. Giving your trust so easily as usual.", said Anna coldly. "Tomorrow, You'll do the squatting with three jars full of water on arms for five hours. That's additional two hours for you. We're not that rich to accommodate and feed everyone we'll meet, Yoh." Yoh's waterfall tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Anna..", Yoh said.

"Tomorrow morning.", Anna said. "Tomorrow morning, you'll leave.". Yahiro felt disappointed and sad. Yoh looked at him.

"But Anna..", said Yoh. Anna gave him a dark and cold glare. He sweatdropped again. Scared.

"Uhh.. nothing.", replied Yoh.

"Good."

"I'm sorry about this, Yahiro.", Yoh whispered to him. "We can only have you here for tonight."

Tamao suddenly interrupted. "Uhmm.. Everyone, dinner is ready."

Anna walked first towards the dining room and the rest followed.

"At last, it's ready.", said Horo Horo.

"RED D?", Chocolove interrupted with a "D" alphabet costume in color red.

Horo Horo's and Ren's oversouls are ready to beat Chocolove looking with annoyance at the comedian-wanna-be. But before they could beat him up, Anna's onis, Kouki and Zenki already gave Chocolove a beating. The two looked at Anna - surprised. And somehow scared.

"Don't make the food wait.", said Anna.

Everyone seated ready to eat. "Itadakimasu..", everyone said. They are eating happily and noisily except Anna as usual. Ryu, Ren, Chocolove and Manta are planning to watch the video of their practice match after meal.

"Hmm.. I can't wait to see how cool and great I, Bokuto no Ryu is. A woman who'll watch it would surely fall for me.", Ryu said. "We'll live together happily in the Best Place!" He is stood up clinching his fist with face of determination and burning eyes. "HAHAHAHAH...", Ryu is laughing so loudly by himself with everyone ignoring him.

Yahiro stared at Anna for some minutes then looked at everyone having fun. "Anyway", Yahiro interrupted. "You guys seem to be so happy".

"Yes, we are. It's always like this.", replied Manta with a smile.

"uhmm. Yoh-kun..", said Yahiro looking at Yoh.

"What is it?", said Yoh.

"Are you Anna-san's brother or something? I noticed that she's the one giving you your training routines.", asked Yahiro. Tamao looked at Anna, then at Yoh looking like she's on a little panic and worried.

"No, Anna is.."

"I'm not his sister or something like that.", interrupted Anna. "I'm his fiancée." She said the word "fiancée" with emphasis in a cool manner like always.

"Eh..?". Yahiro was so surprised by this revelation. "So that's the reason why-"

"Right.", replied Anna.

Yahiro looked disappointed again. Yoh's friends got curious on what Yahiro meant by "So that's the reason why-" that he said when Anna said that she is Yoh's fiancée.

"uhmm.. What's going on? I'm confused.", said Yoh whos's really curious.

"I still won't give up.", Yahiro said. "I won't lose to you.", he said looking at Yoh.

"I still don't get it. What's with this conversation", said Yoh.

"This is the first time that I finally found her. The woman I love! So I won't just give up.", said Yahiro.

Everyone's face is pale. Their jaws dropped thinking that it's quite impossible for someone who's always showing a scary face would have a suitor.

"No way.. love? Anna?", said Horo Horo who's so surprised.

"What do you mean by "no way?" Anna said giving Horo Horo a scary glare.

"Nothing. Really. I don't mean anything."

"I see."

Anna finished her meal already. She stood up and got out of the scene.

Horo Horo whispered to Manta saying "But I still can't belive it."

"That's right. I still can't believe it either.", Manta replied.

"Don't say stupid things.", interrupted Ren. You'll regret it if she hears you.

"EEh.." the two stood straight shaking in fright and sweatdropping.

Yoh looked blankly at Yahiro. Still confused. It's the first time that someone like him came. He is puzzled at the fast throbbing of chest that he feels upon hearing Yahiro's feelings.

"But Yahiro-san.." said Manta. "Why Anna-san.."

"That's right. You might just saw her and thought she's an innocent and gentle girl but-", added Horo Horo.

"I know that. She's always giving cold glares and beating people when she's annoyed. But I really felt.. you know.." Yahiro said in a quite shy manner. "She's actually the first woman to beat me with an oni and rejected me like that.", added Yahiro with a grin feeling embarrassed.

Manta and Horo Horo just looked at him.

* * *

**Is the story per chapter too short?**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews everyone. I appreciate them all.  
**


	4. Meet the rival III

Everyone is in their yukata ready to sleep. They stayed in one room – Team the Ren – Ren, Horo Horo and Chocolove stayed in one room. Faust and Ryu stayed in the other room. Yoh, Manta and Yahiro stayed in a room. Anna stayed in the room after the guys' room with Pirika and Tamao.

In Team The Ren's room, Horo Horo is still thinking of Anna having a suitor.

"Eeh..? I thought she would be the last one on earth to have a lover if only she doesn't have Yoh who's been chosen to be married to her by his family.", Horo Horo thought, lying in his futon with a face of disbelief.

"If she can read your mind, she probably has already summoned her onis to be you up.", Ren said out of the blue.

Horo Horo's body stiffened and got scared by what Ren said. "Hey! How did you know what I'm thinking?"

"Hmp. It's easy to see through your face, idiot.", Ren replied. "I don't have to have a mind-reading ability to know what you're thinking."

Chocolove interrupted suddenly. "You're still thinking about it Horo Horo? Maybe you just envy her. Despite being cold and scary, she had someone fall for her.", he said laughing and teasing Horo Horo.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that!", Horo Horo replied. "I can have a girlfriend too someday. If she had someone fall for me, I can also have one."

"Don't be so sure of it.", said Ren. "Finding an idiot girl to fall for an idiot like you is hard."

"What did you say?"

"Do you want me to repeat it?"

"Just shut up!"

"Okay guys, stop fighting. Let's just go to sleep.", said Chocolove trying to stop the fight between Horo Horo and Ren that's about to start. "Oh, I see. You guys are waiting for my joke before you sleep, right? I'll grant your wish if you insist. Well.. Let's see.." He's shocked and scared when he saw the two looking at him seeming to want to beat him up and make him sleep for eternity.

"Don't you dare say a single joke or I'll kill you while you're asleep.", said Ren.

"I don't wanna have nightmares, Chocolove", said Horo Horo.

"Tsk. Let's just sleep. I'm already tired.", said Ren.

"Agree.", said Horo Horo.

"Wait.. Are you sure, you don't want a joke before sleeping?", said Chocolove.

Ren poke Chocolove's nose with his weapon and his nose bled so much.

"AHHHH..! It hurts..!Okay, no joke for tonight. "

The three slept.

Ryuu in their room is watching the video of his fight in Manta's laptop that he borrowed. He's admiring himself while watching and thinking "How cool was he" when he is training.

Faust is flirting with Eliza as usual not caring what Ryu is doing. They are looking at the beautiful stars in the sky. Ryu asked Faust to watch the viseo of his training and see the "most handsome man ever born" (he's referring to himself) but got ignored.

On the other hand, Anna isn't in her room. She's in the kitchen having a drink of water.

When she put the glass down, she walked out of the kitchen to head back to her room when Yahiro showed in front of her.

"Anna-san..", he said, looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. Then he looked straight at Anna.

"The engagement.. That fiancée thing.. Are you the ones who decided it?", he asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Please.. I have to know."

Anna ignored him and walked leaving him at the kitchen.

"Anna-san..!" Yahiro grabbed Anna's shoulders and pressed her against the wall. His arms fully are stretched. His head is bowed, his hair covers his eyes. Anna's eyes widened because of shock. "Am I not a better choice compared to him?", said Yahiro.

Anna slapped Yahiro with her legendary left. "Don't talk to me nor Yoh being my fiancé like you know me!". She walked leaving him to go back to her room. Yahiro had a blank stare. More shocked than before. He received the first slap in his fifiteen years of existence. He saw that Anna is serious with the slap and knew it wasn't just mere annoyance.

Yoh is standing at the dining room wall – the wall between the kitchen where Anna and Yahiro is having a conversation and the dining room where he eavesdrops, leaning against it. The two didn't know of Yoh being there hearing their conversation. He can see them too though there's a wall. Yoh's chest throbbed again. He grabbed it with his fist tightly still thinking what it is that he feels when seeing Anna and Yahiro.

Yahiro turned back and about to touch Anna's hand and hug her. Anna is about to push him away before he touches her again but Yoh came. He grabbed Anna's shoulder, making Anna face Yoh, hugging her tight with his right arm while his left hand prevented Yahiro's hand from touching Anna. He looked at Yahiro with an unfriendly look. Something he doesn't usually show to "friends". Anna was looking at Yoh's face while his arm is around her, shocked, blushing. She can almost hear Yoh's heartbeat.

"Yoh..", said Anna in a quite low and gentle voice.

Yoh himself was surprised with what he did, and so was Anna. Then, Yoh noticed that he was hugging Anna and released her instantly apologizing.

"Uhmm.. sorry Anna. I.. I.."

"Don't mind it. Go to bed now, it's a past ten already."

The two are blushing. Yahiro is disappointed. Anna walked to head back to her room leaving the two guys in the kitchen.

"uhmm. . Yahiro. Sorry about earlier. Uhmm..", said Yoh trying to grin like usual though he didn't like the idea of Yahiro doing that to Anna.

"No need to apologize.", said the disappointed Yahiro. "It's normal to be jealous as a man when you see someone planning to touch your girl."

Yahiro walked leaving Yoh.

"Jealous?", said Yoh in his mind. "That's probably it. Jealousy."


	5. The challenge

Anna wasn't able to sleep much because of what happened that night. She's still thinking of that behavior of Yoh. The reaction that she saw from Yoh for the first time.

"Jelousy?", she said in her mind. "No, that's quite impossible. That idiot doesn't know of those feelings." "But - urggh.. enough of this. It's just making my head ache.",she added shrugging her head while holding it with her right hand.

On the other hand, Yoh wasn't able to sleep much as well. He's thinking of his reaction that night and what Yahiro said. _"It's normal to get jealous as a man."_

The two woke up late because of this. They went out of their own rooms at the same time. They were surprised although they shouldn't because they are living together for a long time already. It is because they were just thinking of the scene last night - Yoh stopping Yahiro's move, hugging Anna instinctively, their conversation, everything that happened that night.

"Uh. Ohayou, Anna.", Yoh greeted with a smile.

"Ohayou.", Anna greeted back.

The two went downstairs and saw everyone. Yahiro is about to leave.

"I'll be leaving then, Anna-san.", Yahiro said looking at Anna. Yoh's chest throbbed again. The more he sees Yahiro speak like this to Anna, the more it occurs. What Yahiro said came to his mind again. he just can't forget those words. Anna said nothing on Yahiro's good bye.

"Take care, Yahiro.", said Yoh. "It's nice having you here."

"Really?", said Yahiro with a tone of doubt. Yoh's eyes widened with that said.

"He really felt that way, idiot.", interrupted Anna. "He isn't what you think."

"oh, I see. Hope we see each other again, Anna."

Anna gave no response again.

Horo Horo wisphered to Manta again, "hey! Is he only saying goodbye to Anna or it's just my imagination?"

"I also see it that way, Horo Horo.", replied Manta. "There seems to be something about that three – Yoh-kun, Anna-san, and Yahiro."

Anna glared at them and they stood stiff and straight sweatdropping.

"You two seems to be saying something. Mind sharing it?", she said looking so scary.

"Oh.. eheheh.. It's nothing important. Really.", said Manta who's so scared.

".That's true. It's nothing important.", said Horo Horo.

"I see.", said Anna.

Yahiro finally said goodbye to everyone. "Bye everyone. I enjoyed my stay here and being able to eat dinner with you guys. Thanks for having me here."

"We also enjoyed having you here. Well, take care.", said Ryu.

Yahiro is leaving and is now outside the yard of the inn. Somehow, Yoh felt relieved for some reasons he doesn't understand himself.

"Oh, before I forget.",said Yahiro with his back turned to everyone. He then faced everyone and said, "Before I leave her to you, Asakura Yoh, battle with me!"

"Eh?" everyone's surprised with the challenge. "So that's it.", said Ren.

"What do you mean "so that's it?"? huh, Ren.", asked Horo Horo.

"Figure it out yourself. But with an intelligence level like that, I guess, it would be hard for you."

"What? You..", said Horo Horo with annoyance and Chocolove trying to stop the fight that going to start like always. "Relax, Horo Horo.. heheh..", said Chocolove.

Manta suddenly interrupted. "But when you said battle.. You mean.. You are.. A shaman?" Only Manta was surprised because they all noticed it except him. Despite knowing this, they still accommodated Yahiro.

"He is. He tried to hide it though.", said Anna. "For what reason? To destroy the other participant? To destroy Yoh?"

"No! That's not it, Anna-san.", said Yahiro looking so serious at Anna. "When I followed you here, my intention is to get you know better. That's all. It's just so happened that this inn is full of shamans." "It's true, Anna-san."

Anna sighed. "Geez.."

"Anyway, Asakura Yoh, follow me please. Follow me to where we are doing this battle." Yoh looked at him seriously and clutched his fist tight.

"I got it.", he replied. Anna went inside to get Harusame.

"Here, Yoh. Don't lose.",said Anna calmly. "If you lose, I won't forgive you. You still have to become the Shaman King and give me an easy and comfortable life."

"Eh. I know, Anna.", he replied with the usual grin. Anna came closer gave Harusame to Yoh. Anna smiled a little but no one saw it.

"Everyone, this is between Yoh and me. Please don't follow us.", said Yahiro. "I don't want you to get involved.

"I am involved here. So I believe I can come.", interrupted Anna. "I'm Yoh's fiancée so I'll come."

"It's okay. I don't mind if it's you."

"But Anna..", said Yoh.

"What is it?", Anna said. Yoh got scared and just agreed to what Anna wants.

The three went out and everyone is watching them walk. They can feel the tension on the three.

The venue of the battle was finally reached. It is in the middle of the forest. The space is enough for a battle.

Yahiro did his oversoul. It is a warrior in a metal armor. Looks like a European warrior in the ancient period. "Meet my spirit – Alexander. He has been to many wars defending European royalties. He has been serving our family for 1000 years."

"Alexander! Oversoul in Sword of Honor!" It is a small metal sword that Alexander carries as a sign of his honor and pride as a warrior of the royalties.

"Eh? I thought you're a Japanese. So I thought your spirit would be-", said Yoh.

"That's right. But my dad is of a European blood. And this is his spirit. He gave it to me. And the European royalty that he serves is my dad's."

"I see."

"Start your oversoul now, Asakura Yoh!", said Yahiro. "I want to finish this soon."

Anna is standing beside Yoh. "Anna, stand back.", Yoh said. And she did. She leaned her back on the tree.

"Amidamaru!", Yoh called.

"Yes! Yoh-dono!"

"In Harusame. In Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi." A large sword was shown.

"Amidamaru is also a warrior and fought so many wars 600 years ago. So he's really strong."

"Enough talk! Let's do it!", said Yahiro.

"Wait.", said Yoh.

"Tsk. Too much interruptions. What is it?", said the annoyed Yahiro.

"Tell me what is this battle for?"

"hmmp. Your really dumb.", Yahiro bit his lip in annoyance. "It's for her. To know who's more worthy of her!" "If I win, I'll take her away from you."

"Like I'm letting that happen!", said Yoh who got irritated. Anna got surprised again with this. But Yoh was more surprised with what comes out of his mouth whenever Yahiro talks about Anna.

"Uhmm. I mean—", yoh said.

"Enough. Let's start!", said Yahiro ready to attack Yoh. And Yoh holding his sword tight ready for Yahiro's attack.

* * *

**next chapter is the battle. i'm getting excited about it. hope i can update it soon.**

**i'm thinking of something good about it. :) I love Yoh and Anna!  
**

**this week is our midterm week. hope i can still make updates everyday. gotta spend time wisely to study and update this.**

**i'm enjoying this so much that i can go on a day without making an update.**

**i'm happy with the reviews. i love them. thanks alot everyone!  
**


	6. Yoh Vs Yahiro

"AHHHHH..!" . Yahiro is ready with his sword oversoul to attack Yoh. Yoh is holding his oversoul so tight ready to defend himself from the attack approaching him. The power is two oversouls are tremendous that the two went flying in different directions, holding into their oversouls tight, their feet trying to stop their bodies from moving backward. The sound of their swords slashing strongly is heard. The dust is everywhere with the great friction from the opposing attacks. Now, it's Yoh's turn to attack his rival. He went running to Yahiro, ready to slash him with his sword but when he's about to slash him, Yahiro gave a smile of confidence and disappeared. Yoh was surprised when the one he is to beat disappeared so fast that he didn't noticed how he disappeared. Yoh's eyes went left and right looking for him. He concentrated and focused to feel where the enemy is. Before he was able to locate Yahiro, he's already at his back and gave him a strong kick. "AHHHH..!", shouted Yoh who's badly hurt. Yoh went flying. With that, he hit a tree so hard and fell from the ground.

Anna seemed not to care. No reaction was seen on her face. Her arms are crossed as usual. But she's grabbing tightly on her shoulder. It's shaking a little. She's trying to hide how worried she is when Yoh was kicked hard that he's finding it hard to stand. Yoh shrinked his sword so he can use it as a support to help himself stand and continue the battle.

"Hmm. With that weak power of yours, do you expect me to give Anna to you?", said Yahiro while mocking Yoh. "Be thankful it's just a kick. If I used this sword, you would have seen your ancestors in the other world."

"Shut up. The battle isn't over yet.", replied Yoh who went weak with the attack, breathing so hard, finding it hard to speak.

Yoh stood up, ready to attack Yahiro. He's running towards the enemy. Yahiro is blocking Yoh's every attack. He repeated his attacks. After a slash blocked, there is another slash. *_SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH_.* As Yoh's attacks continue, he feels really weak. It's the usual attack that he gives but the exhaustion he feels is unusual. But Yahiro seems to be as okay as the battle started. Trace of exhaustion cannot be seen on him.

"There must be something more to his moves than just blocking my attacks.", Yoh thought. He's still breathing so hard. So exhausted.

"Thinking of giving up?", Yahiro said.

"In your dreams!"

"Still thinking of fighting with that condition?", said Yahiro still mocking Yoh. "Seems like you wanna see the other world soon. Anyway, if you lose or die, you know what'll happen."

Yoh bit his lip. "Tsk. The battle isn't over yet."

"Then, let's get it done NOW!". Yahiro attacked Yoh with great power. Yoh tried to block it but he went flying again and fell on the ground. Still no reaction from Anna's face. But she's shaking a little. Still trying to hide her worry.

He stood up again.

"Do you call this a battle?", Yahiro said. "No sweat has been dropping from me since this started." "Oh, maybe you're losing on purpose so I can take Anna away and you can slack off and laze around forever.". He's mocking Yoh again. Anna's eyes narrowed. She got annoyed with these words.

"It's nothing like that!", Yoh said angrily. "You know I'm fighting seriously. There's just something you are doing that's why I'm exhausted like this!" "You won't take away Anna!"

"Yoh..", Anna said in a very low voice that no one heard but herself with eyes widened.

Yoh's furyoku is decreasing abnormally.

"What's his secret? Why is my furyoku decreasing so much?" Yoh's eyes widened when he saw a little blue gem in his enemy's sword. It's glowing and he can feel great power from it.

"So you noticed it too, Yoh-dono?"

"Yes. Let's confirm my theory Amidamaru. Please lend me your power."

"Hai!"

Yoh attacked again, tried to slash the enemy with the sword. Yahiro blocked it. Yoh felt his furyoku decreasing again. He saw the gem glow and felt great power with it. Yoh flew again when Yahiro threw him away.

"So that's it.", said Yoh to Amidamaru. "I don't know exactly what was that gem is for but it's the reason for the abnormal decreasing of my furyoku."

"That's what I think so too, Yoh-dono."

"My furyoku's really weak now and I might not be able to keep my oversoul any longer.", said Yoh. "The result of this victory depends on this attack. Let's give it our best Amidamaru."

"Hai!"

"Anna..", Yoh said in her mind.

"Shinku.. Butagiri..!" He used this technique aiming for the gem. It reached the gem but it's sucking up the power of the attack.

"Please.. Reach it.. destroy it..", said Yoh with the final attack. That's all the furyoku left on him.

"Grrr..!" Yahiro still holding on his sword. The gem almost reached its limit. Yoh's attacked reached the gem but only a crack was made. He wasn't able to destroy it.

Yoh fell. He's so exhausted. No furyoku left.

"Yoh-dono!"

"Geez. I can't even move my hand.", said Yoh breathing harder than before and finding it harder to even speak.

"Yoh!", shouted Anna. She went running to Yoh and help him.

"Tsk. Not bad. He discovered my ability.", said Yahiro. "But it's too late."

Before she could reach Yoh, Yahiro stopped her. She got surprised when she saw Yahiro in front of her.

"He's fast.", she thought.

"You're going with me, Anna."

"You can't simply address me like that!", she said angrily. "You can't call me familiarly."

"Oh, yes I can." Yahiro said proudly. "Because you'll be my bride."

"You'll have to kill me before that happens!" Anna summoned Kouki and Zenki.

"Anna..", said Yoh in a low voice who doesn't have enough energy left. Yoh tries to stand up despite his very bad condition. "You won't take away Anna. Anna won't be your bride!" He got angry at what Yahiro said.

"Hmp. It's useless.", said Yahiro. "You managed to give my gem a crack but that doesn't mean I'm defeated. It still works. Besides, you can't even stand up straight." The gem glowed and Kouki and Zenki disappeared. Anna's furyoku is decreasing.

Anna covered her eyes with her arm. She saw Kouki and Zenki disappearing.

"What's this.", Anna said in a low voice.

Anna is losing consciousness. She didn't expect that the power of that gem is that much.

Before she fell on the ground, Yahiro caught her.

"Don't touch her!", Yoh told Yahiro.

"Idiot. She's mine now."

Yahiro and Anna suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**i'm not good at writing about battles. sorry about that. i thought "it'll work out somehow" as Yoh always says.**

**anyway, please wait for the next chapter. it's Yoh's revenge. she's taking Anna back, don't worry. i won't let Yoh lose Anna.**

**sorry for the slow updates.**

**

* * *

**

**no reviews like "they're out of the character" so far. i'm glad. :)**

**never ending thanks for the reviews. i appreciate them.**


	7. Getting Anna back I

**when i was working on this, the lights suddenly turned off and the computer as well. it's a black out! i almost wanna cry when the electricity shut off and i'm not saving my file yet. i'm tapping the table for how many times worrying if i'll be able to recover the unsaved file, i'm repeatedly saying "why? why? it's bad. it's bad. what a misfortune.". good thing it was recovered, but the last part of the file wasn't recovered. i have to start typing it again, i have to recall how the story went. but i'm still thankful i didn't have to start from the beginning and the electricity went back after some minutes. because of that, i was able to publish this chapter now.**

**anyway, enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

_**In Yahiro's place**_

It is a palace. It looks like one during the ancient times in Europe. It is completely surrounded by furyoku hiding it from the naked eyes of everyone.

Anna slowly opens her eyes. When she regained her consciousness, she's already on a luxurious chair - a chair made of gold, has a red cushion and has gems of great beauty , a chair which looks like a throne. Her hands and feet tied. Her clothes also changed. She is dressed in a pretty dress with a little ruffles, turtle neck, a thin little ribbon on it, its sleeves long. The dress' length is on ankle level. She looked around. She is feeling abnormally weak. There is a girl in curly golden hair folding her black mini dress, her 1080, and bandana and placed it in the table. Anna looked at her.

"Hey, why am I dressed like this?", asked Anna who got annoyed. "Why am I tied up like this? Like a captive?"

"I'm Georgette. One of Yahiro-sama's servant. I'm the one who put you on those clothes.", said Georgette. "Anna-sama regained her consciousness fast. No wonder Yahiro-sama treats you special."

"You didn't answer my question. Why am I clothed like this? Why am I tied up?"

"It's the orders of Yahiro-sama."

"So it's that bastard.", said the annoyed itako.

"Please don't call Yahiro-sama a bastard!", said Georgette who got mad with her master being called a bastard.

The door opened and Yahiro appeared. He's in white long sleeves and black pants. Something like Lyzerg's outfit.

"Don't raise your voice in your future mistress, Georgette."

"Please forgive my rudeness, Yahiro-sama."

Georgette bowed her head and walked a few steps backward while bowing. Then she raised her head, turned her back and left.

"I won't be your wife, you bastard.", said Anna who's staring on him with anger.

"That weakling can't give you what you want. He isn't powerful enough to protect you.", said Yahiro. "So how can I leave you to him?"

"Shut up!". Anna's staring at him with anger.

_**In the inn**_

Everyone went running towards Yoh when they saw him so weak and dirty. He is able to stand with the help of Harusame. He's still breathing hard.

Yoh collapsed again and fell on the ground.

"YOH!", said everyone (Manta, Team The Ren, Ryu, Faust and Tamao)

"Yoh-kun, hang in there.", said Manta who's very worried.

Ryu carried his unconscious master on his back.

"Please get his futon ready. I'll check on his condition.", said Faust.

"Hai!", said Tamao.

Everyone went inside.

Ryu laid Yoh in the futon. "Master..", he said in a low voice.

"Please prepare a basin with water and a clean towel.", instructed Faust. He opened his kit and put out some medicines and bandages.

"Right away.", said Tamao who's also really worried about her master's condition.

"Hey, where is she?", interrupted Ren.

"Eh?", said everyone.

"Now that you mentioned it, didn't she go with him?", said Horo Horo.

"Don't tell me, she was taken away by Yahiro when he defeated Yoh.", said Chocolove.

"That's probably what happened.", said Faust who's wrapping bandages on Yoh's body. "His condition isn't bad. I can see that he ran out of furyoku and got beaten so bad. Nothing too serious."

"Good thing he managed to get back home.", said Manta.

After an hour, Yoh woke up. He remembered his last encounter with Yahiro, Yahiro mocking him and taking the unconscious Anna. He tried to sit but his body ached.

"Yoh-kun, don't move much. Have more rest.", said the worried Manta.

"Thank you, Manta.. But Anna is.."

Manta went close to Yoh supporting his weak body that tries to stand up.

"No, Yoh-kun. You can't..", said Manta.

"But Anna is.. I have to.." He bit his lip wanting to get out of bed and get Anna back.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened and there is Faust.

"He's right, Yoh-kun. You should rest more. You aren't fully recovered yet.", said Faust. "I know what you feel Yoh-kun. I know. I also have once-. Never mind that." "What I'm trying to say is, it would be useless to fight again with that condition.

"Manta, can I ask you a favor?", Faust said looking at Manta.

"What is it?"

"Please buy some medicines and bandages outside. We are about to run out of it."

"Got it.", Manta replied. He run without interruptions and left the two in the room.

"Yoh-kun, I know that feeling so well. The feeling of wanting to save someone so dear to you and the fear of losing her."

"Faust.."

"That's why I know you want to go look for her the soonest despite that condition.", said Faust. "If you hurry, it'll be useless."

"But if I don't hurry, it might be too late. You know how painful it would be to.. lose someone important." "Err.. It's embarrassing. Why am I saying words like these?"

Faust smiled. "You seem to be maturing, Yoh-kun." "Okay. Two hours."

"Eh?"

"After two hours, you can leave. It's not too serious, anyway."

"Thank you, Faust.", said Yoh with a smile.

"Losing someone important.. It's really painful. It's something you would want to prevent at all cost. Urgent moves should be done before it's too late.", said Faust in his mind and looked at Eliza, then to Yoh.

Two hours have passed and Yoh regained his strength. He's now in his battle outfit and holds Harusame.

"Hey, Yoh! You going already? You still can't.", said Horo Horo who saw him running.

"I have to hurry. Something I'll regret for the rest of my life might happen if I don't hurry.", he wears a serious face.

"But.."

"It's okay. He regained his strength fast because he wasn't badly injured. He received not cuts from weapons or something. Just just ran out of furyoku and energy.", interrupted Faust.

"That's right. He didn't even use his sword to cut me. Besides, I have thought of a strategy to win this time. So don't worry.", Yoh said.

"Won't you want us to help you? If we all go together, it'll be an easy one.", said Chocolove.

"That won't do.", interrupted Ren. "That's what you're going to say, right?". Ren with arms crossed looked at Yoh with a slight smile.

Yoh grinned. "That's right." "It's just between me and Yahiro."

"Go now before you regret it.", said Ren.

Yoh nodded and ran so fast.

Yoh reached the place where they fought. He scratched the back of his head.

"Crap! How am I supposed to know where he took Anna?"

Suddenly, he saw Yahiro and a guy. He hid himself in the trees but Yahiro noticed him.

"Hmp. It's careless of us, George. Someone already discovered our secret place.", said Yahiro.

Yoh's eyes narrowed and bit his lip. He went out to face Yahiro.

"I suppose Anna is there where you got out."

"So what if she's there? Like you can do something, idiot.", said Yahiro.

"I'm taking her back."

"George.", said Yahiro in a tone of command.

"Hai. Yahiro-sama."

Yahiro turned his back and went back to where they got out. It's nothing like a door or tunnel. It's like a mass of furyoku acting as a wall. Because of this, no one sees it.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me! Bring Anna back!"

He ran fast towards Yahiro ready to fight him but George got in the way.

"We are always careful not to have this place discovered. It's you who knew about it first aside from my twin sister Georgette and Yahiro-sama.", said George. "So I guess I'll have to take care of you, Asakura Yoh." "Besides, I can see you trying to take Yahiro-sama's bride."

Yoh's eyes widened and his chest throbbed again upon hearing the phrase _"Yahiro-sama's bride"_

"What bride are you saying? Anna is my FIANCEE!", Yoh said in an irritated tone.

Yahiro heard this. He stopped going in to the furyoku wall. His eyes widened and got so mad, his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"George!"

"Hai! Yahiro-sama."

"Get back here! Face me!", said Yoh who's getting mad.

"You're not facing anyone but me.", said George.

"I'm taking Anna back no matter what.", said Yoh in a serious face. He's saying this line to Yahiro.

"Do it if you can. But it's useless."

"Don't talk like everything has been decided.", Yoh said.

* * *

**please wait for the next chapters. **

**i'm getting excited about it.**

**thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**


	8. Getting Anna back II

"Get out of the way.", I have no business with you.

"I don't care. It's Yahiro-sama's orders.", said George.

In an instant, his oversoul is ready. And so was Yoh's. Their eyes narrowed. They started the attack at the same time and went running towards each other. Yoh's oponent's weapon is also a sword. Yoh's oversoul this time is the normal one. Amidamaru in Harusame.

George is the one doing the attacks and slashes and Yoh just blocks it. He's studying his moves to be able to make a good counter attack.

George gave a hard slash and Yoh blocks it, the attacking stopped for a very short moment because of Yoh resisting the attack from reaching him. Yoh's eyes suddenly narrows and he gives a slight smile. There is an opening in his opponent's every attack. He took advantage of this opening. Yoh bent fast and slashed his opponent's side but with the blunt side of his sword. George tried to avoid it but it reached him. It hurts so much. But to his surprise, he didn't cut him. No blood. George from battle posing and stance relaxed. He looked seriously at Yoh.

"Why didn't you cut me? That blow would have killed me and you would have go have her back.", said George.

"I told you I don't have business with you, remember?, replied Yoh. "Besides, I don't like killing."

"Tsk. Don't fool me or try to make me admire you."

"I don't expect you to believe it. But it's the truth.", Yoh said with a grin. "anyway, I really want to finish this soon."

"Hmp. Are you trying to tell me you'll finish me now? You'll regret the chance you gave me."

"Nope. I mean, let's give it our best in one shot and see who wins.", said Yoh.

"You seemed too confident."

"I have to save her.", said Yoh.

"The bride of Ya—". What George is to say was interrupted by Yoh.

"No. My fiancée.", said Yoh seriously.

"Do you really think you can have her back?", said George.

"Ofcourse.", said Yoh. "Anyway, what do you think about my suggestion? The one-shot battle."

"Hmp. I don't mind.", replied George. "If you win, I'll let you pass through that wall and see her."

"That's good. Because I'm thinking about how to be able to break through that furyoku wall."

"Enough talk. Let's do it. And don't you expect to defeat me. You just caught me off-guard earlier."

The two did their strongest oversouls and started attacking. They went running towards each other and blocked each others' one-shot and final attack. Their eyes are covered by their bangs. After a few moments, George collapsed. He was bended on his knees. Yoh stood straight.

"Seems like I won."

"Why? Why did I lose?", asked George. "I'm confident with my attack. I even used my strongest attack."

"It's because you hesistated."

"What? How did you.."

"I don't know the reason why but your hesitation caused your defeat.", said Yoh. "Now, tell me how to get there.. as a man with one word.."

"I got it.", George said. "Use this. The furyoku will give way to you when you use it."

It is also a gem with a furyoku nullifying power.

"Eh? Another gem?", said Yoh. "Anyway, I'll be going. She's waiting for me."

"Hmp. How did you know she's waiting for you?", said George.

"I just know she is. I'll be going ahead.". Yoh went running and went inside, pass through the wall/barrier.

"Georgette..", said George in a low voice.

When Yoh passed through the wall, he was amazed at the palace.

"Anna's here?", said Yoh. "anyway, I gotta hurry."

He went running inside. There is a giant door and he tried to open it with force. When he's about to hit it, it suddenly opened by itself. Inside, she saw a girl who resembles George.

"You must be George's twin sister that he mentioned."

"I am.", she replied. "I'm sorry but your journey ends here. I'm not letting you get in the way of Yahiro-sama's happiness."

Yoh was silenced by this. It hit him. He doesn't like it when someone hates him or when one says he's ruining their happiness or dream. But that can't be helped. He has to save Anna.

"I'm sorry.. But I'll get her back even if you stop me.", said Yoh.

Yoh did his oversoul, he's ready to fight again.

"Hmp. I won't fight you."

"Eh? The how—"

"Just get through this barrier and you can pass.", said Georgette.

Yoh held his weapon tight and went running, ready to break the barrier. "AHHHH..!". He slashed his sword and it didn't break the barrier.

"Hmp. You can't break it no matter how many times you slash it.", said Georgette with confidence.

Yoh stopped attacking and smiled. "Okay then, I won't slash it."

"Eh? Then, what are you gonna do?", georgette wondered.

Yoh took a deep breath. "Mu-Mu-Myō-Yaku-Mu"

The barrier disappeared slowly.

"How in the world did you-", said Georgette. "Are you going to kill me now that you've broken it?"

"Eeh..? Did I say something like that?"

"You won't? But I tried to stop you.", said Georgette.

"Where is Anna?", saked Yoh.

"At the top of this palace. But don't be confident because I told you their location. You won't be able to beat Yahiro-sama."

Yoh wasted no time and went running. The palace is so high. The stairs seemed to be endless. He isn't stopping no matter how far he's getting to. When he reached the final door, he was so exhausted and breathing so hard. He pushed the door and there, he saw Yahiro and Anna who looks so weak, held as a captive.

"So you managed to get here.", said Yahiro.

"Anna!", Yoh shouted when he saw her. "What's with those clothes?"

"Can't you say something with sense?", said Yahiro who got annoyed.

" Enough talk. Go fight him and get me out of here.", said Anna who finds it hard to speak.

"Hai.", said Yoh with a smile.

Their oversouls are ready. This time, Yoh oversoul is the giant sword.

"Want to taste defeat the second time?", said Yahiro.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I won't."

The two fought for a long time. *.SHING (sound of sword slashing)* Yoh seems to be of advantage this time.

"Seems like we're almost equal without that gem you used before."

"I can defeat you even without it.", said Yahiro. "Anna.. I won't give her back!"

Yahiro attacked again. Yoh is blocking every attack of his. The two will run out of furyoku anytime soon.

"Why did you take Anna by force? Do you think you'll be happy by doing that?", said Yoh when Yahiro blocked his attack.

Yahiro then attacked. "I love her! I can't afford to lose her.". Yoh threw him away. He was angered by what his opponent said.

"Love? How can you call that love?", said Yoh angrily. "You took her by force and held her as a captive. How can you call that love? And you're trying to make her your bride regardless of her will!."

"Isn't it the same as you?", said Yahiro who gave him an attacked that Yoh blocked again. "Your family decided that you two should marry. Isn't that taking her by force?"

Yoh gave one strong slash that made Yahiro fly and run out of furyoku. Yoh pointed his sword on his enemy showing his victory against Yahiro.

"It's true that we're not the ones who decided on the marriage.. But.. It's something both of us agreed upon!", said Yoh looking at Yahiro.

"Right? Anna?", he said and looked at Anna. Anna nodded.

"Now, free her!", added Yoh turning his look at Yahiro. Yahiro did nothing.

"I won't. Anna is my bride. She is my princess.", said Yahiro.

"sorry but you can make Anna your bride.", Yoh said proudly. "Because Anna is my fiancée!" Yoh said she is his fiancée with emphasis. Yahiro was shocked though he shouldn't. His eyes widened and he can't move.

Anna's eyes widened and she blushed a little. Yoh went to Anna and broke the chair but got very careful of not cutting Anna.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful, Anna.", said Yoh raising his sword ready to break the chair.

"You should, idiot.", said Anna in low voice because she still feels weak. "This chair annoys me. It sucks up all my furyoku and energy."

Yoh slashed the chair and Anna closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she's free. And there's Yoh smiling at him. She stood up but her knees were shaking. She was about to fall but Yoh caught her.

"You still can't stand, Anna..". Yoh suddenly carried her in a bridal style and both blushed.

"The knight was able to get the princess.", said Yahiro.

"idiot. The knight didn't get the princess. It's the prince who get her.", said Anna proudly though blushing a little. Yoh also blushed when he heard this. "He just get back what is originally his. You picked the wrong princess. You're too naive not to notice your real princess.", she added.

"What do you mean?", Yahiro asked. Anna looked at georgette who's at the door and looks so worried. Yahiro looked at her too.

"Let's go home", said Anna. Yoh and Anna left the two.

* * *

**the chapter before this is kinda crappy. gomene. i realized i can't write battles.  
**

**i'm currently working on the next chapter which is my favorite. the romance starts at the next chapter . kyaaah~! i love Yoh and Anna!**

**thanks for still reading this and for the reviews. love them all. ^_^  
**


	9. The princess is back to her prince

Yoh is walking down the stairs slowly – carrying Anna. Yoh's looking away from Anna. He's embarrassed and doesn't want Anna to see his red face.

"Get me down for a moment, Yoh.", Anna requested.

Yoh laid her down as she requested. They sat in the stairs. He looked at Anna. Her face first, then, her clothes.

"I know it doesn't suit me. It's already in me when I woke up.", said Anna.

"No. It actually looks.. cute on you.", Yoh said shyly. He is seated in Indian seat. He's not looking at Anna. He is bowed a little. He's blushing so much. Anna blushed too and tried to look away.

"Yoh..?"

"What is it?"

"When you said that I'm your fiancée.. you mean it, right? I mean.. you really.. see me as your fiancée.. Not as just someone picked to be your wife.", said Anna who stammers and finds saying these words embarrassing.

Yoh was surprised. He gave a smile. "Ofcourse."

"Tell me the truth.", said Anna staring at him with the usual stare. Yoh got kinda scared when Anna gave him that stare.

"Ehehe. I'm not lying. It's true.", said Yoh. "Really.", he said seriously with a smile.

Anna smiled. "And about the engagement.. you said we agreed on it.", said Anna. "what if the girl you are to marry is not me? Will you.. still say that?". Anna bowed her head and blushed. She leaning on the wall and seated. Yoh is facing her, still seated in Indian seat, his hands on his knees. Yoh's eyes widened.

"To tell you the truth, Anna, I don't know.", said Yoh. Anna bowed down and saddened. "But Anna, I only know one thing. I'm sure of it. I'm happy you're the one picked for me..to be my.. fiancée..". Anna looked up and her eyes widened. She's shocked. Yoh is looking at him with a stare with care and affection. Anna blushed a little though she tried to stop it. Yoh scratched the back of his head.

"This is really embarrassing.", Yoh said with a grin and little blush. "Anyway, why are you asking me these kinds of question in all of a sudden?"

"I have to be sure..", replied Anna.

"To be sure of what?"

"That.. this relationship.. is more than just a fixed marriage."

"Ofcourse it isn't. Unless you didn't really like the idea of marrying me."

"idiot! Ofcourse I'll marry you and I'll marry you on my own will! I-", Anna was shocked with this. Her eyes widened and she stopped speaking. She never thought that her feelings will be revealed like this. Yoh gave her a smile again.

"Well, Anna.."

"Wait. I still have a question.", said Anna.

"Another one?"

"Got a problem?"

"Oh, oh.. nothing ofcorse. Eheheh.. go ahead.". said Yoh frightened again and sweatdropping.

"remember what I've read from your mind when we first met in Aomori?", said Anna who's voice lowers. She's getting embarrassed. "You said that..." Anna looked away from Yoh and blushed big time this time.

"What?"

"Never mind.", said Anna.

Yoh lifted his head. "Anna.. you know.. When I he stayed at the inn.. and when I saw him that night talking to you like that, holding you.. I.. I.. Uhmm..", Yoh said stammering.

"What is it? Say it properly!"

"Uhm. My hearts throbbed fast. And.. this time also..". Yoh grabbed his chest tight. "This one is different." Yoh looked at Anna. The moonlight is striking her. The moonlight and her dress made Yoh see Anna cuter this time.

"What do you mean?", asked Anna.

"When we first met.. In Aomori.. I told you.. No, you read through my mind that.. I have feelings for you right?", said Yoh. "That.. I love you..", Yoh is more embarrassed than earlier, his face is really red. Saying these things isn't really his specialty. Anna's face is red too. The moonlight triples her cuteness. It seems to be a different Anna from the usual.

"I love you. And it doesn't feel good when he approaches you..", Yoh finally said giving all the courage that he has.

"It's the first time that I heard it straight from you. It feels.. better.", said Anna shyly. "Having it heard from your own lips.. it's.. making me feel light." Yoh smiled but he's really embarrassed.

Anna went closer to him. She touched Yoh's cheek. Yoh looked at her hand on his cheek. Then he looked at Anna's face smiling a little.

"Yoh.."

"What's this? My chest.. it's pounding faster.", said Yoh in his mind.

Yoh grabbed her hand which is on his cheek and put it into his chest. "Can you feel it? The fast throbbing?". Anna nodded.

Anna's face came closer to Yoh's. Yoh's eyes are widening. She gave him a sweet gentle kiss. Her eyes are closed and she's blushing. Yoh still holding her hand in his chest. Yoh's eyes widened more, and then slowly, he closes his eyes. His face is red again. Slowly, their faces are separating. And their eyes slowly opening as well.

"Uhmm.."

"let's go home Yoh.", said Anna.

"Okay", he replied. "I'll carry you until we reach the inn. Seems like you still can't stand."

"Just carry me in your back. Being carried like earlier.. I'm not confortable with that.", said Anna.

"Okay.". He carried her in his back.

Yoh and Anna said nothing after their talk. Yoh is just carrying her on his back. But Yoh and Anna are happy, it can be seen on their faces. At first, Anna's hands are on Yoh's shoulder. But as they are getting near the ground floor of the palace, Anna's arms wrapped Yoh's shoulder. It's a warm and gentle embrace from Anna while Yoh is carrying her on his back. She bowed her head making it near Yoh's face. Yoh blushed.

"Can we.. walk a little slower..?", Anna said in a low and gentle voice.

"Okay.. Though I'm already walking slow..", replied Yoh.

Under the stars, they walked. And enjoyed being alone with each other. And with Yoh with stronger feelings and love for Anna due to what happened. The princess is back to her beloved prince.

* * *

**final chapter.. but definitely my last SK fanfic..**

**thanks for taking time to read and review my first ever fanfic.**

**i love the last phrase: **_The princess is back to her beloved prince._

**arigato gozaimasu mina-san..****hope you liked how my fanfic ended..**


End file.
